1. Field
The present application relates generally to the operation and design of antenna systems for use with mobile devices, and more particularly, to the design and operation of antenna power couplers.
2. Background
There is an increasing demand to have wireless devices capable of high quality transmission and reception over multiple frequency bands. Using multiple frequency bands provides for increased data transmission speeds and/or added services. Unfortunately, the wireless device needs to perform power calibration for each frequency band. This has resulted in increased calibration times.
Another concern for various wireless devices is that transmit power may couple back to the transceiver and degrade operation or even damage components. For example, in third generation (3G) and fourth generation (4G) technologies, a maximum rated power of 24 dBm can appear at the antenna. However, in second generation (2G) systems, up to 33 dBm can appear at the antenna. Some portion of this transmit power will be coupled back to the transceiver, and as a result, its performance is at risk.
Therefore, what is needed and what is provided is an antenna power coupler having a variable coupling factor to extend the dynamic range of detection receiver used to decrease calibration times and to protect transceiver components from damage or degraded performance.